In order to survive and to perform their daily activities safely and efficiently, human beings need to sleep. Most people utilize some type of pillow or body support to sleep more comfortably and to cushion their back and head. For many sleepers, conventional pillows or body supports do not provide adequate protection and support for the head and neck. As a result, countless people do not rest adequately thereby impairing their day to day activities. Worse, improper support for the head or back may lead to pain or injury, thereby resulting in down time from work, inability to perform day to day activities, and sometimes leading to surgery or other medical intervention.
Many prior attempts have been made to resolve some of the problems resulting from the lack of comfort provided by conventional pillows or body supports. Several of these attempts included the use of a resilient material such as foam. One example of such a prior art pillow is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,886 entitled Self Adjustable Neck Support Pillow which was issued to Sarkozi on Sep. 18, 1990. A disadvantage of such a pillow is that it does not allow the user to register the position of its components in the position of desired support.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a body support that allows the user to adjust the body support thereby providing the desired degree of support to the head and neck areas.
It is further an objective of the present invention to allow the user to register the amount of support provided by the body support without the permanently affixing the components to one another.
It is further an objective of the present invention to provide a body support that is inexpensive to purchase, easy to manufacture and requires little or no training to use.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.